


That's My Shirt!

by the-hxh-files (thehxhfiles)



Series: Happily Ever Never [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, gon loves cereal, killua is cute, my 90s au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxhfiles/pseuds/the-hxh-files
Summary: Gon was having his after school snack when Killua threw off his sweater, revealing a surprise even Gon hadn't anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt, for a lovely person who said they really like my story In x The x Dark! This was for you, anon, whoever you may be!

Having Killua over to the house was more commonplace than almost any other occurrence in my life. It was at the point now where Aunt Mito just always had extra dinner ready after school, it was like Killua had become a permanent fixture in our lives.

He was sulking in a dining room chair, his backpack thrown haphazardly on the floor, empty as usual.

“So, you have detention on Friday, what did you do this time?” I asked, pouring myself a very large bowl of cereal, crunching noisily as I sat down across from him at the table. He shot me a miserably dirty look.

“I called Miss Krueger a perverted old grandma,” he spat, as if this was a completely reasonable thing to call someone.

I nodded, not bothering to give my opinion on how he talked to the staff at school. Some things weren’t worth wasting my breath on.

“It’s fucking hot in here,” Killua whined, fanning himself with a stack of napkins.

“Well, to be fair, you’re wearing a sweater and it’s 80 degrees outside,” I reasoned, around a giant mouthful of Frosted Flakes. I pointed my spoon at him for emphasis, drops of milk splattering his face.

“Gross, dude,” he groaned, wiping at his face with one of the napkins as I hid my smile behind my hand.

He began to pull at his sweater, crossing his arms across his stomach and pulling upwards and over his head, tossing it to the side on top of his backpack. I tried not to make it obvious that I was staring at the exposed skin of his stomach, all eating ceased for the moment, before he pulled back down at the t-shirt he was wearing, ruining my good time. My eyes followed his hands as they left the hem of his shirt, which was so short it barely reached the top of his jeans. I looked up at his chest, recognition dawning on me.

“Is that, is that my soccer shirt from 6th grade?” I laughed, taking in the sight of Killua, an averagely tall 17 year old wearing my prepubescent team shirt, “FREECS” spelled across the back as I knew. It was worn, still a few grass stains visible that were just permanently fused to the fabric. It looked like it had been washed so many times that it was almost see-through at this point.

“Killua, how long have you had that shirt?” His face was as red as a cherry on a sundae.

“I don’t know… maybe 5 years,” he mumbled, trying to bend over in a way that would hide the thing.

“I always wondered what happened to that, figured I left in a locker room or something,” I mused, grinning at him with enthusiasm. He pointedly averted my gaze. “But all along Killua Zoldyck had it balled up in his bedroom, tucking it into bed at night, keeping it warm, having tea parties..”

“Shut up, you psycho!” he screamed, tossing a wad of napkins at me as I dodged easily, laughing far too loudly. “If you’re going to be such an asshole about it you can have it back!” He ripped it over his head and tossed it at me, I caught it easily. It smelled just like Killua. Lots of exotic soaps and cologne, a faint trace of cigarette smoke.

I continued to stare at his naked upper half, as he sat there with his arms crossed, staring at anything but me. Now I was the one who was overwhelmed.

“It smells like Killua now,” I said. It was a fact, but he still whipped his head at me incredulously.

“Whatever, weirdo,” he scoffed. And I just enjoyed the free show.

**Author's Note:**

> I would wear it too.
> 
> Have a fantastic day!


End file.
